


Fenders Appreciation Week dump

by ArcaneHiddenMagic



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, These are dumb and I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneHiddenMagic/pseuds/ArcaneHiddenMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fenders Appreciation Week dump

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

Fenris stopped, hovering awkwardly above his seat as he stared. Normally he would not be surprised over the fact that his bowl was no longer in front of his chair except that it was the mage - his mage - that was currently enjoying its contents.

The muffled snickers and giggles from the rest of the table were certainly not helping.

“Mage,”  _Well at least he has the decency to look sheepish…_  “I was going to eat that,” Anders blinked up at him, opening his mouth to retort before eating another spoonful instead, offering a small shrug.

“… I’m hungry.”

“I fed you before we came here.”

“I was still hungry!”

“Varric fed you when you got here as well!”

“It’s a Warden thing, love!”

“’A Warden thing’.”

“We eat a  _lot_  more than people think. Something about the Taint gives us immense appetites,” Anders sat the bowl down with another shrug, offering a vague gesture to show that he didn’t really understand it. Fenris finally sat, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow at the mage.

“Similar to your ‘Warden stamina’?”

“You like my stamina.”

“Your  _stamina_  does not eat my food.”


End file.
